Signature Kiss
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: 'his instincts catch on and he kisses her back - starting off sweet before progressing to a rough style. It's his signature kiss,' One-shot/Drabble. Sirius-Centric


Title: _Signature Kiss_

Character(s): _Sirius B_

Summary: '_his instincts catch on and he kisses her back - starting off sweet before progressing to a rough style. It's his signature kiss,' One-shot/Drabble. Sirius-Centric_

Notes: _Once again this is part of a challenge! The 'Song-fic boot camp' challenge to be precise. And with the song 'I am not a whore' by 'LMFAO' as a prompt, I couldn't help but think of Sirius as the perfect character to use. I'm not sure why, it's probably the way he's portrayed in all of the fan-fic on here that make me think like that... anyway once again Reviews are appreciated and take care!_

Warning: _Contains the word __**'Whore'**__ if you find this word offensive, or just don't like it, then this One-shot probably isn't for you... but if you don't mind the word... read on!_

* * *

_'But most girls I try to get to know, ends up trying to do me...'_

* * *

Sirius Black walks down the corridor, and girls swoon. It's a common factor - he's a Marauder, he's a black, and he's arrogantly handsome. He walks with a certain spring in his step, and a smile on his face that it makes you instantly think he's been hit with a cheerful spell, though after a while you learn that this is naturally him.

As he walks, he has his arm around some random girls waist, the two of them walking as if they are going to be in love and get married, as if they are a proper couple, though everyone around them knows that their relationship will probably never make it to the next week.

Everyone supposes that it's Sirius who is the school womanizer, especially since it's him with a new girlfriend every week, but he is infact looking to get to know a girl.

He smiles at his new girlfriend, as they share a kiss, and within seconds they're rushing back the way they come, to the nearest broom cupboard, the girl dragging Sirius along...

They're late for class, both of them looking rather... untidy when they walk in. Sirius' hair is slightly messy, but her's is even more so, even though it's up in a ponytail. Their professor, McGonagall sighs as she gives them a detention and takes ten points from each of her students respected houses'.

It's the same routine every week, and the following day Sirius is single again, flirting with girls he doesn't even know...

* * *

_'They say I look yummy and they want a taste...'_

* * *

When he walks up to his new partner in charms she flirts with him endlessly, though it's obvious to most of the class that Sirius just wants to get on with his classes, though its obvious that he's not going to be doing anything that lesson. He'll probably have to ask Remus to borrow his notes, so that he'll be able to catch up.

For those who didn't know him - they would think that he didn't care about his studies, but in truth, he did spend time studying, even if it was early in the morning, at four A.m - with the other marauders - so that they could keep their reputation.

His charms partner ends up putting her hand on his face, as if she's wondering whether he is real, or an illusion, before she purrs,

"You looking extremely yummy... mind if I have a taste?"

Sirius is about to ask her what she's on about, and whether she's high on wolfsbane - but she kisses him before he has the chance. Instead of freaking out about the fact of the kiss however - his instincts catch on and he kisses her back - starting off sweet before progressing to a rough style. It's his signature kiss,

Their professor clears his throat, and the two break apart, Sirius relieved, and the girl slightly disappointed that the kiss had ended so quickly. Flitwick sighs, as he takes ten points from the girl, and gives Sirius a detention once again - after all it's happened more than once within the week...

* * *

_'I am not a whore...'_

* * *

His friends all laugh when he complains about the girls he's with, as if they can't quite believe he is actually complaining about having tons of attention from girls, before shaking their heads and telling him to get over it.

He gets caught ten minutes later by his current girlfriend who saw him kissing another girl in the corridor during lunch and she screams at him, he doesn't have the decency to wince - he knows the routine and he's not going to lose his pride from some girl he barely knows.

"You... you... you complete and utter whore!" She screams at him, before stepping forwards and slapping him and then storming away in tears.

Sirius shakes his head, and turns back to his friends who are containing laughs, until Sirius lets out a laugh as well, starting off the chain reaction. All of the marauders sober up after a while, where Sirius turns completely serious (No pun intended) as he tells them,

"I'm not a whore though... but I like to do it..."

This triggers another set of laughter from all of the Marauders, and all of the remaining girls in the room swoon - either at Sirius, James or Remus.


End file.
